Hangover
by apracot
Summary: Emily comes into work with a hangover worse than the one in Vegas and she can't remember ANYTHING! queue the team to help her remember... well tease her THEN help her remember!


Emily comes in to work after a night out, of which she remembers nothing, only to find a lot more happened than she'd thought, and her friends are more than happy to fill her in... Not missing any tiny detail!

* * *

A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway. _-____ Fr. Jerome Cummings._

* * *

Emily dragged her feet... she was afraid if she walked properly she'd collapse... into the bullpen and threw her bag down on the floor beside her desk, before flopping her weary body into her chair and covering her face in her hands, trying to block out all noise's.

She could honestly say she'd never in her entire life felt this hung over... well she couldn't actually say it because anything louder than thinking was giving her a headache.

"Good morning sunshine." Garcia chirped in an excruciatingly happy voice as she skipped past Emily's desk on her way to her office.

"Shh! Stop shouting for god's sake!" Emily moaned from under her hands, immediately regretting opening her mouth as her head began to throb yet again.

Emily's bad mood immediately caught the attention of Morgan who was at his desk and of Reid and JJ who were at Reid's desk, it also caused Garcia to halt in her tracks and walk back towards Emily. Each of the agents had smiles like the Cheshire cat plastered on their faces as they approached.

"Good morning Emily." Morgan said in a sing song voice once he was sitting on the edge of her desk.

"It won't be if I get my hands on you." Emily mumbled. "Or if the little fricking wood pecker that's taken up residence in my head doesn't stop drilling my scull soon." She added as her head got even more painful... something she didn't think possible to happen.

"Aw Emily, brighten up, it's a beautiful day, there's no new case... Hotch is here." JJ said brightly, adding the last part so only Garcia, Morgan and Reid could hear.

"How the hell can you lot be so... so cheery?" Emily spat in pure disgust. "I mean you were all out as well last night as well!"

"Yes but we didn't drink the sheer volume of alcohol you did." Reid stated matter of factly. "We didn't need the Dutch courage." He added under his breath so Emily wouldn't hear him.

"Oh." Emily said in a quiet moan. "Why was I drinking so much?" She asked after a moment.

"You don't remember?" JJ asked as both she and Garcia laughed loudly... sending each other evil smiles... and at the same time causing Emily to groan as their pitchy voices reached her ears.

"I can barely remember my own name... never mind what happened last night." Emily hissed, shooting her friends her best attempt of an angry look, before collapsing her head back on her desk.

"Oh so that would be why on top of how you're feeling, you're not suicidal." Morgan said with a smirk.

"What?" Emily mumbled from in between her hands.

Before Morgan, JJ, Reid, or Garcia could answer Emily's question Rossi walked into the bullpen and greeted them.

"Good morning Garcia, JJ, Reid, Morgan and... oh Emily, I didn't think you'd be showing your face today." Rossi said as he walked passed, shooting Emily a cross between an amused and a shocked look.

"Why wouldn't I show my face? A hang over is no reason not to come in... Even if Morgan thinks it is." Emily asked a look of confusion written all over her face.

"She doesn't remember last night." JJ informed a confused looking Rossi.

This caused a huge smile to grace Rossi's features as he walked over to Emily's desk.

"Really? You don't remember a thing?" He asked, trying to look serious but almost cracking up when he looked at any other member of the team.

"No, I really, really don't have a clue what you're all talking about!" Emily snapped, shooting them all another nasty look.

Before any of the team had a chance to put her out of her misery... well tease her some more then put her out of her misery... Hotch stepped out of his office, looked around the bullpen and once he seen Emily and the team around her desk stepped back in again, closing the door swiftly behind him.

To a normal person Hotch's behaviour wouldn't even have raised an eyebrow, but when the team seen this they all... bar Emily who looked confused... burst in to fit's of laughter.

"Jesus guy's would you shut the hell up or tell me what's going on!" Emily complained as she held her head... afraid that if she let go the pain it was now in would cause it to explode.

"Sunshine you really don't remember?" Garcia asked, now slightly concerned.

Instead of answering this question... for the hundredth time... Emily shot Garcia an evil... and slightly half hearted... glare, which gave Garcia the answer she'd been expecting.

"Ok... well what, if anything, do you remember?" Rossi asked still smiling at how fun his morning was turning out to be.

"Um... going to the bar." Emily stated lamely.

"Really that's all?" JJ asked, a little disappointed at her friends recollection of the previous nights events.

"Oh no wait, I remember um... being out dancing with all of you... and um... oh trying to get away from the weird gut who was flirting with me... and sitting back down with Hotch and... um... oh HOLY SHIT! CRAP!" She suddenly shouted, jumping of her seat quickly and giving her friends a look of shock and horror.

"Yup that's more along the lines of the reaction I was expecting." Rossi said with a smirk.

"Well, looks like you owe me a drink Reid, I told you when she remembered she'd freak out." Morgan said trying and failing to conceal his laughter.

"Oh no, no, no! That didn't happen!" Emily said, sinking back into her seat with a look of horror on her paler than normal face.

"Yea and I said she'd go into denial, so now you owe me a drink." Reid said, sticking out his tongue at Morgan.

"Yea but she went into freak out mode first... so I'll just have a beer seeing as I'm a nice person and wouldn't want you to break the bank just for me." Morgan laughed, sticking his tongue out at Reid in return.

"Well that was more of a sudden realisation... she went into denial straight after finding out... so I'll have a whiskey." Reid replied smugly.

Morgan was about to give the genius a smart come back... probably something to do with how whiskey was an old man's drink... when Emily cut their argument short.

"Ok are you two seriously going to fight when I've just ruined my life?" She snapped. "Don't forget, I own a fully loaded gun." She added to scare the pair.

"Hey Em, from what I saw you were enjoying yourself, not ruining your life... and you weren't the only one." JJ added with a suggestive wink and a sly smile.

"JJ this is not bloody funny, I made out with my boss! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Emily hissed quietly, so the rest of the office... who'd been paying attention to their conversation since her little outburst... wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry Emily, I don't think Hotch minded." Rossi said still smirking.

"Dave, so help me god, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds I'll have you maimed!" Emily growled.

Before the team had a chance to taunt Emily further Hotch re-appeared from his office, this time not retreating back in once he saw Emily or the look on the faces of the team.

He walked casually down into the bullpen and over to Emily's desk where he dropped a slip of folded paper before giving her a tight smile and returning to his office.

"Oh my god." Garcia giggled.

Emily rolled her eyes at Garcia and picked up the slip of paper and stared at it, moving it through her fingers, unsure whether or not to open it.

"Darn it Em, just open the damn thing and put us all out of our misery." JJ snapped suddenly... the tension in the room was killing her, you'd swear it was a bomb and not a slip of paper.

Emily opened the note and began to read it, her face quickly falling once she reached the end of it. She scrunched up the paper and flung it forcefully into the trash can before facing her friends again.

"He liked it did he." Emily spat at her shocked looking friends. "Well he has a funny way of showing it... sending me to a sexual harassment meeting! It was only a fricking kiss!" she fumed.

"He did what!" The four shocked agents all shouted at the same time, totally and completely horrified.

"Yea! I know." Emily replied. "If you guys wouldn't mind I'd like to get back to work now." She added quietly, looking away from her friend sadly.

The team then left one by one, JJ and Garcia both hugging Emily before they left, Garcia vowing to send Hotch a computer virus that would make his computer as useful as a block of cheese.

It wasn't for another half hour that Emily finally decided to talk to Hotch, so she straitened herself out and after giving a small smile to Morgan and Reid... who'd been giving her worried and pitying looks since she'd gotten the note... she made her way to his office.

She knocked once and when she heard him welcome her in she opened the door, closing it swiftly behind her... this was one conversation she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Is seven ok?" she asked quietly once the door was closed.

Hotch looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"Seven would be perfect, is Italian ok?" he asked.

"Italian is perfect." She smiled, walking over, closing the blinds as she did, and giving him a quick kiss.

"You know if the team see you doing that our covers blown... again." Hotch said, kissing her back anyway.

"Yea... sorry about that." Emily blushed, as she sat in his lap and gave him a small hug.

"Well I think you playing dumb may have thrown them of." Hotch smiled as he shifted her slightly... even though he loved her they both knew he wasn't the public displays of affection kind of guy... even if they were in his office with the blinds drawn.

"Well if that doesn't work the sexual harassment note should keep them at bay for a while... good idea by the way." She said leaning away slightly and wiping her lipstick of him.

"Well I had to think of something... eight months of hiding things and you monumentally blew our cover last night." He joked.

"Well you seemed to like it." Emily winked.

"You actually remember if I liked you kissing me or not?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow. "Emily you consumed half the bar's stock last night!"

"Well ok maybe I don't really remember... but we had reason to be celebrating." Emily smiled, blushing at the memory of what she'd done.

"Yea... that's the last time I ask you to move in with me before we go out with the team." Hotch teased.

"Oh ha, ha... we're going to have to tell the team you know, I mean I know you want it kept a secret encase Strauss finds out, but they might cop on when we throw our house warming party." Emily said, "Though on second thought it would be priceless to see their faces when they received the invite to the party." She added laughing at the thought.

"Well we'll ask them to help us move in, and we can let them figure it out then." Hotch said, also smiling at the thought of their faces... especially Garcia's face... though the thought of her finding out scared him a little to.

The pair sat enjoying the silence for a moment... silence was a blessing as Hotch spent all his free time with a hyper four year old and Emily practically did as well... I mean asking her to move in was more just to make things official.

"Now you better go, or they'll start to wonder what's keeping you." Hotch said finally, looking into Emily's eyes.

"Hm... I could just say it's my mega hot boy friend and his exceptionally kissable lips." Emily teased, kissing him once more before standing up straitening herself out.

"That you could." Hotch said with a smile that brought out his dimples. "Though JJ and Garcia might get jealous."

"Pfft... don't flatter yourself macho man." Emily laughed, swatting Hotch's upper arm... which she had to admit was quite macho.

"Ah, your mockery wounds me." Hotch teased, clutching his chest dramatically. "Now get back to work Agent Prentiss." He commanded... his voice going back into the boss mode that most people were used to, as Emily opened the door.

"Yes sir." She said... her voice also gaining a professional edge, before walking out.

* * *

Done. Well that was a fun story to write, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated cause I love hearing from ya'll. =)


End file.
